


Let Me Get That

by WildeSalome



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, lap up that coffee babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeSalome/pseuds/WildeSalome
Summary: You accidentally spill iced coffee over a handsome stranger and you try to make it up to him.





	Let Me Get That

Let Me Get That 

“Yeah, yeah, absolutely, no yeah sure. I’ll be there on time, promise.” You hung up the phone just as your turn came up to order your coffee. It was just the perfect sugary caffeinated boost your body needed for a long shopping date. A date you promised your friend you’ll be on time for. 

“Venti Iced White Chocolate Mocha with extra whip for Y/N!”, the barista called out over the noise in the crowded coffee shop. You thanked her as you grabbed your drink and blindly rushed out of the café in an effort to get to the mall on time. 

But it all had just happened too damn fast. As soon as you darted out the café doors, you collided with a passerby, drink first.  
“OH MY GOD! I’m so sorry! I..I didn’t see you there,” you tried to explain to him as you worriedly eyed the man currently drenched in 3 cups worth of sticky sweet iced coffee.  
“Don’t worry about it. Really. It’s fine.” He chuckled while wiping the whipped cream off his black shirt.  
“Please, just let me get that,” you reached out to dab away at his shirt with a random half torn tissue you fished out of your purse but it was useless.  
“I feel so awful! I really am so sorry”, you dabbed again a bit harder at his chest. You hadn’t realized just how close you were standing in front of him as he towered over you while you fussed away at his shirt.  
The dark-haired man gently grabbed your wrist with a gloved hand to still your futile cleaning attempt.  
“Hey, doll, it’s quite alright,” he reassured you with amusement twinkling in his eyes.  
“No, of course it’s not alright!” You rested your hand on his chest as he kept a hold of your wrist. You felt so guilty for ruining the guy’s clothes that you found yourself suggesting an unthinkable idea to a complete stranger.  
“Look, it’s all my fault and my apartment is like a block away from here. Please just let me help you get cleaned up a bit,” you withdrew away from him to look at the whipped cream-coffee-smeared state you’ve made of this gorgeous man. 

He rubbed the back of his neck as he contemplated your offer and all the while blushing. In fairness, his shirt did start to feel grossly tacky on his skin and the idea of getting to spend a little more time with this delightfully kind and beautiful woman appealed to him immensely. 

He couldn’t help but look at you in awe of your kindness, “but you don’t even know my name, doll. It’s very nice of yo-” but you had cut him off before he finished his sentence and tried to reason with you.  
“I’m Y/N and the mess on your shirt literally has my name on it”, you humoredly gestured to the big ass empty plastic cup with your name scribbled on it. “Please, it’ll make me feel a whole lot better...?” You paused for him to provide his name.  
“It’s Bucky,” he extended his hand to formally introduce himself to you.  
Shaking his hand in return, you asked him “so what do you say Bucky?” 

The walk to your apartment wasn’t as rushed as you pictured it would be. In fact, Bucky seemed to slow his pace for you to relax your speed-walking and you just looked at him inquisitively. How is it that he is this composed while being soaked in icky sticky coffee? He cracked a smile and slightly raised his brow, “you wanna ask me something, Y/N?”  
“Actually yeah. How are you keeping your cool? Is it a job requirement to be super composed despite anything or something? I’m genuinely intrigued.” You jokingly answered his question, but you really did need to know. It’s just that you didn’t mean to pry, but you were taking a stranger to your home for God’s sake. Bucky smiled at your question and rubbed the back of his neck again.  
“I suppose if an avenger gets upset over a cup of iced coffee, then he or she shouldn’t really be in the field at all”. In truth, Bucky wanted to know how you’d feel about him being an avenger and how you’d react to it.  
“Well,” you began, “I’m glad I just didn’t invite a total stranger to wash up at my house!” You lightheartedly replied but internally screamed at yourself. How did you not recognize Bucky Fucking Barnes?! After the snap had happened, the Avengers became international icons for unprecedented acts of sacrifice and valor. You really didn’t mean to change the way you were treating him, but how could you not grow softer for him after knowing all the shit that he went through? 

In reality, Bucky mirrored a great deal of your own values regarding loyalty and friendship and you deeply respected that about him. You truly believed that no matter what era it is, those values of being faithful and devoted to the people you love unconditionally remain unchanged no matter the times. 

The door to your apartment gave way to a golden sunlit living room adorned with vibrant and luscious potted plants that breathed life into the small apartment. You went straight to your bedroom to grab him a towel and one of your ridiculously over-sized t-shirts that you prayed would fit him. After a minute, you peeked through your bedroom door to see what’s keeping him from following you, but he was just standing in the doorway.  
“Hey, Bucky, are you alright?” You asked him earnestly.  
“Y/N, are you sure about this?” Bucky asked with his hand on the doorknob, ready to go, but he did not want to leave you just yet. 

You exhaled through your mouth as you made your way to Bucky and placed your hand over his. “I honestly just want to help you out of the very sticky situation that I put you in,” your attempt at silly wordplay didn’t land as he kept his eyes transfixed on your lips. Bucky’s hand slipped from under your hand and his fingers intertwined with yours.  
“Y/N, I fear that you’ll find yourself in an entirely different sticky situation with me,” Bucky said between kisses to your intertwined hand. You chuckled softly as you reached out for his other hand and placed it on your cheek, “I don’t think I’d mind at all”. 

You placed a feathery kiss on the palm of his hand as you led him through to your bathroom to wash off the sugary residue off his skin. Bucky’s gaze was fixed on your face as he tossed his gloves to the side and began to pull his long-sleeved shirt off of his torso. 

All the while, you were thinking how his incredibly toned body revealed all of his history to you. His torso was a spectacle of old stories’ scars and deep wounds too great to bear. Certainly, the juncture of skin and metal on his left shoulder told his greatest tale and you unconsciously extended your hand to feel him but stopped midway in fear of crossing an unspoken line between the two of you. 

Bucky’s eyes slid closed as he guided your hand to his left shoulder where you intended to touch him and as soon as you made contact he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Earlier, when Bucky caught a glimpse of you through the doors of the café, he just had to stop and look at this stunning woman. He watched as she greeted those around her and radiated such warmth that she immediately stood out of the crowd. Admittedly, Bucky isn’t the greatest strategist but by the time he had worked up the nerve to approach you, he found you running out the door and straight into him. He really couldn’t have planned anything better than to simply stand his ground. 

Your light touch on the bordering skin of his metal arm brought him back from his trance of when he first saw you. “May I?” You asked as your hand hovered over the vibranium steel and he nodded in response. The cool steel came to life in a subtle movement, almost like goosebumps on his skin, as your finger traced his arm. 

He stepped closer into your shared space and traced your lower lip with the thumb of his other hand. “You’re perfectly stunning,” you whispered looking up at him, and he moved his hand away from your lip to cup the back of your neck to draw you even closer to him. 

Bucky’s kiss was so soft and tentative that you weren’t kissing him back as much as just wanting to feel him. He stepped away to give you your space back, but you quickly leaned up to him and kissed him like you truly meant it. 

Deepening the kiss further, he hummed into you as he held you tighter to him, but only when your hands settled on his glazed chest did you break the kiss to laugh at the mess you’ve made.  
“Seems like my Mocha didn’t go to waste,” you purred as you kissed a trail from his mouth to his chest and licked at the residue of sweetness on his skin. Bucky choked back a moan as he felt you alternate between lingering kisses and the soft, teasing laps of your tongue across his pecs. 

He grabbed your face and kissed you hungrily, chasing every last taste of sweetness away from your mouth till he could taste you alone. Bucky reveled in your taste on his tongue, how warm and inviting your body felt against his bigger frame, and just how damn hard you were making him. He slid his hands to your hips and picked you up, your legs instantly wrapping around his waist, and walked you out of the bathroom into your bedroom. 

Now that you were above him, you slipped your hands through his hair and tipped his head back as you continued to kiss him, lightly nipping his lower lip with blunt teeth. In turn, he slapped your ass in retaliation for your little stunt which earned him a surprised gasp from you.

Bucky found his way to your bed and sat at the edge with you straddling him. He moved his hands to knead your ass through your jeans and you moaned at the attention he was giving your ass. Craving so much more, you ground down on his growing bulge. 

“You feel so good in my hands, Doll.” He cupped your breasts and moved to tug your shirt off. Then he laid wet, open-mouthed kisses to your breasts through your bra as he reached back to undo the clasp. 

Finally rid of your bra, he teased your left nipple with his metal fingers and the sensation felt absolutely exhilarating. But soon you were taken with another sensation as he took your right nipple in his warm mouth, a complete contrast to the coolness of his metal fingers playing with your hardened peak. 

“Bucky, babe..”, you palmed his hardness, your own arousal driving you to the edge, but he was just getting started. He flipped you on your back as he stood up from the bed to take your shoes off, followed by your jeans and panties. 

He smirked as he stood at the foot of the bed, taking in your naked form bathed in the warm afternoon light. Bucky parted his lips as his gaze swept over you, he could have sworn you were glowing. Pink bloomed from your cheeks down to your chest at his gaze, his pupils blown wide in desire. 

Bucky leaned over you and hooked his arms under your knees, pulling you to the edge of the bed where he knelt. Placing each one of your legs over his wide shoulders, he kissed up and down your legs, your inner thighs, everywhere except where you wanted him most. 

His breath ghosted over your heated core, sending a shiver up your spine and a curse through your mouth. At this point you were aching, pulsing for him. The evidence of your arousal glistening on your outer lips, inviting his attention. 

He nuzzled into your mound and lapped at your wet center, his tongue darting in and out of your folds. You sharply arched your back off the bed, finally getting some of the relief you’ve been yearning for. “Oh Sweetheart, you taste so good,” Bucky spoke into you as his prosthetic hand splayed over your middle to hold you down. He licked a broad stripe up from your opening till his mouth closed around your clit and began to suck.

To say that his mouth was anything but heaven-sent would have been a sacrilegious lie. Bucky’s attention was tortuously focused on your clit: kissing, sucking, and licking till each fiber of your body was buzzing. 

You tried to anchor yourself to him as he devastated your cunt with his mouth, but you couldn’t hold still for the life of you. All you could feel was the tension inside you growing tighter and tighter.  
“Buck, Bucky! I’m..I,” you stuttered, at a loss for words, at a loss for how heavenly he made you feel.  
“It’s okay baby, let go. I got you,” Bucky cooed as the steel hand on your middle moved to interlace with your fingers and rested back with your hand on your stomach, fastening you down for what’s to come. And come you did. Hard. 

Your breath was wracking through your chest, whimpers and moans spilling helplessly from your mouth.  
“Alright Doll. Breathe,” Bucky instructed as he palmed your cunt, using his knuckles to tease you open while his tongue was soothing away at your swollen clit. Your heart was already thrashing against your chest, but the sight of Bucky between your thighs with his mouth soaked in your arousal was enough to send you ascending into another orgasm. 

“You’re being so good for me, Sweetheart.” Bucky drawled on, refocusing your breathing and attention to him. His knuckles were replaced by the pads of his fingers, caressing your slick outer lips as he brought his face up to you to catch your mouth in a searing kiss. Your intimate taste on his tongue and the light ministrations of his fingers on your lower lips were sending you into over-drive. 

Still holding your hand with his metal one, he delved a finger inside your velvet walls and then a second, caressing your insides with gentleness seemingly impossible for a man of his stature. Bucky slightly turned his wrist, curling his fingers upwards and began stroking you with trained precision.

You felt your heart hitch in your throat just as he stroked that one special spot that had you screaming in pleasure.  
“Oh fuck, fuckk, fuckkkk!” The words came rushing out of your mouth as he started to work you with his mouth and fingers. His lips latched onto your clit, while his fingers pumped in and out of you with a maddening pace. You clutched at your bed sheets with your free hand, held on to his shoulder, and finally found purchase in his silken tresses. 

Bucky drew deep breaths, the air was saturated with your scent and he was barely keeping himself together. The way you came undone on his tongue alone could have had him coming in his pants, the fabric becoming entirely too restricting as his cock yearned for the warmth of your cunt. But not yet. He needed to make sure you were able to take him, take every inch of his cock inside of you. 

Your core was throbbing in anticipation of another sweet flood of ecstasy, you were so close, so fucking close to that blissful state. You pulled your hands away from Bucky to clutch at the sheets as you awaited that final push over the edge, but it never came. 

“Tell me how badly you want to come.” Bucky stood to his full height, toed off his shoes and kicked his pants to the side. Leaving his boxers on, he climbed onto the bed and stalked over to you. His muscular shoulders rolling with every movement till he settled over you. 

You swallowed hard at the display of chiseled muscle and the raw beauty of Bucky Barnes hovering on top of you. “Please babe, I want you so fucking bad,” you whined as you slid your hand over his flesh one to bring it back to finish what it started. “Want you to make me feel so good,” you started moving your hand with his and let go when his fingers slipped back into you. “You’re the only one who can make me feel this way, baby. Only you.” with that, he drove his index and middle finger inside your eager folds to stroke your tender spot while massaging your clit with the heel of his palm. 

Leaning on his metal arm above your head, Bucky scattered kisses along your lips and the column of your throat. You held on to his bicep as the waves of your second orgasm hit you. High on your climax, you eased Bucky off of you and onto his back. You inched down his body till you were faced with the small wet patch that formed on his boxers. 

You bit your bottom lip as Bucky lifted his hips to help you take off his underwear. His cock was every bit as enticing as could be, girthy and lengthy, truly a gift from the gods. Bucky settled back on the headboard of your bed and let out a shaky breath as soon as you wrapped your hand around him. You swirled that little drop of pre-cum around his tip as you started a slow pace, moving your hand up and down feeling every inch and ridge of him. 

Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut as soon as you took his twitching cock into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his engorged tip as your right hand pumped his shaft farther into your mouth. The broken grunts and whimpers coming from Bucky spurred you to hollow your cheeks and suck him till his hands were tugging at the root of your hair. 

You could taste how close Bucky was as his cock was increasingly leaking with his salty desire. “Doll,” you hummed in response around him. “I need to be inside you. Now.” A thin string of his pre-cum and your saliva snapped as you gently eased your mouth away from his pulsing cock. 

Bucky maneuvered you to your back and settled between your thighs, hitching your right leg over his waist for an optimal angle. “You ready for me, Doll?” Bucky asked as he teased the head of his cock up and down your cunt, coating himself in your shared arousal fluid. “Bucky please, yes, I want you. I want to feel you. Yesss,” you hissed as he started to push into you, your walls stretching and fluttering around him. 

As soon as he bottomed out, he stilled for both your sakes. “Doin’ okay, love?” His hair fell around his face as his head hung low, you reached out to tuck his fallen locks behind his ear. “I’m alright Bucky,” you reassured him and squeezed your walls around him to spur his movement on. 

Bucky picked up on your incentive and started to move gently at first, letting your bodies adjust to each other. A low drumming started to build up within you and it grew with Bucky’s increasing pace. “So beautiful. So wet and tight,” Bucky obscenely moaned your name over and over as he thrust deeper into you. He was ready to cum, but he wanted your orgasm to usher him into climactic bliss. 

Bucky’s name fell in broken whimpers and moans as that low drumming building in you grew into a deafening beat. The sheer intensity of your orgasm had your walls contracting and clamping down on Bucky’s cock guiding him into his own explosive pleasure.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna cum,” Bucky grunted out between quick sharp thrusts, his grip on your hips bruising. “Cum for me baby,” you whispered to him as you felt his hot release coat your insides. He slowly rode out the last dying embers of his orgasm and soon he pulled out, his cum slowly seeping out of you. 

Bucky pressed a sweet kiss to your lips before he hopped out of bed to grab a washcloth. When he came back to the bedroom, he had your phone and a washcloth in his hands. Your phone was blowing up with texts and incoming calls. “Ah shit! I’m late, I’m so fucking late. She’s gonna kill me..” you groaned in defeat. Bucky chuckled as he handed you the phone and sat next to you. 

You straightened up to answer your friend and apologized for breaking your promise of punctuality. In the meantime, Bucky was gently wiping away at the mess he had left between your legs, humming contently at how this entire situation worked out.


End file.
